mihawk_in_japanesefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Fantastic Voyage/JUMP GIGA 2016 Vol.2
Thank you for sharing the spetial interview from the creators to the creators on JUMP GIGA 2016 Vol.2! I guess that I read the second half of their interview first... Now I'm reading the first half, Discuss Creation! : On the JUMP GIGA Twitter in June, over 500 questions were submitted from fans concerning the theme of “creation.” Both artists then drew questions at random and discussed the topics for three and a half hours. Let’s see what these giants of the industry have to say about this theme! 'VIZ | Blog / Togashi x Kishimoto Discuss Creation' https://www.viz.com/blog/posts/togashi-x-kishimoto-discuss-creation 'VIZ | Blog / Togashi x Kishimoto Discuss Worldbuilding' https://www.viz.com/blog/posts/togashi-x-kishimoto-discuss-worldbuilding ▼A Question from Keita : ''JUMP GIGA: (skip) Let’s get this started with a question from Keita. “Kishimoto Sensei and Togashi Sensei, you both create such interesting characters. Do either of you have any rules you follow when it comes to creating characters?”'' : '' (skip)'' : ''JUMP GIGA: There are a lot of questions about characters. Like how do you come up with the names?'' : '' (skip)'' : ''Togashi Sensei: I admire Toriyama Sensei, so I think it’s fine to pick names like he does. You see bloomers or trunks and just say, “There’s the name!”'' : ''Kishimoto Sensei: That’s kind of in the DNA of kids who grew up on Jump.'' Oh, this is a timely topic! We are also wondering about naming in Wano arc, ONE PIECE! Such as; 'Confirmed. 942 Spoilers : OnePiece' https://www.reddit.com/r/OnePiece/comments/bnvu06/confirmed_chapter_942_spoilers/ : What bothers me is that Zoro's master is called kōshirō and the actual boss from the yakuza is called kyōshirō. 'koushirou #names - Jisho.org' https://jisho.org/search/koushirou%20%23names 'Jisho.org: Japanese Dictionary' https://jisho.org/ What they told about creation during the interview sounds like computing system development to me. I'm reminded of what happened in my life by something interesting with a lot of characters such as Manga works, interviews, QA, etc. We also make to share common functional modules, like "print", with some documents how to use, how to work. We integrate them to write own code as few as possible. Most of the parts are composed with common modules which are actually tested well enough. So we focus on testing new code to integrate common modules into each system to each customer. 　Once written, never write. Or you test a lot... It was the first phrase for QCD, Quality, Cost and Delivery. An old man who was sitting behind me hit me with his ruler and told me when I wrote the same again. Repeatable use is the value of computing. 　Less making, less messing. I think that it is a contrast between containers and contents. : ''JUMP GIGA: So the character works even in someone else’s hands?'' : ''Togashi Sensei: Yes. However, I basically like to break down everything that I create. So I like to place them in situations that are out of character to test how they’d react.'' : ''Kishimoto Sensei: It can be interesting when you find that the character has multiple dimensions to them.'' : ''Togashi Sensei: I end up wanting to put them in extreme situations that force them to take actions they normally never would.'' Testing is really heavy processes, remarkably the last testing by the third party. It covers our blind spots. But, it costs high. Rush test running in actual situations at the customer's place is also a big process. It makes sure that the whole system will work well totally even in extreme situations. One of my friends who enjoyed having a silly lunch time on the roof floor was a tester. I really respected his courage. Testers has to stop shipping when it won't work well, even if C and D are tight. They take Q for their responsibility. Generally, programming is really fun. It moves! As I expected! That's fun! But, he gave up his desire to write. He sometimes drew something on the roof floor alone. He sometimes asked a question when I was reading a book there. 　What's the most interesting thing in the book? Perhaps, he was my Sabo. Naming is also important. But we sometimes have thoughtless names, such as print, print1, print2, print3... 　What's the deference between print1 and print2!? We read the documents, if they are still in the room, or open the codes. 　Oh, I see. "print1" for coupon payment, "print2" for credit payment... So, "print" for cash only, I guess! Bingo! We don't have enough time to think of the whole enough... or it is hard for us to see what will happen tomorrow! :-D So that we see what happened yesterday, again, and again...? This feature originally appeared in JUMP GIGA 2016 volume 2. Thank you for sharing, again! 'ジャンプGIGA 2016 vol.2 | ジャンプBOOKストア！' http://jumpbookstore.com/item/SHSA_ST01M02993701602_57.html : ●SNSで募集した質問にマジ回答！　創作志望者必見の冨樫義博×岸本斉史スペシャル対談!!　 Category:Blog posts